


Take Me To War

by Eleni_18



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_18/pseuds/Eleni_18
Summary: Jude thought asking The High King Cardan for knighthood would be a hard won battle. She didn't think he would so readily agree, let alone ask her to prove herself against another human knight.Where Cardan wants Jude to suffer but not suffer too much cause lets face it he's not a murderer and he doesn't like to see it either.





	Take Me To War

I sit staring at my reflection at the edge of the lake, tending to my cuts and scrapes. I'm breathing heavy sitting on the cold grass wondering exactly what I had gotten myself into. Power and invulnerability was all I dreamed off since coming to Faerie as a child, it was going to be hard won. It's fine. I'm ready for war.

 

"The least you could do is stay sober for the war council meeting, we are fighting to protect your kingdom after all" I say to Cardan as he reclines on his throne, glinting crown askew on his raven black hair.  
"I am the High King, I will do as I please"  
"No, you will do as I please" i emphasize, making sure my point has gotten through the haze of spiced wine he has already divulged in. I could command him to do as i please and he is well aware of this. He is also aware of how much i despise using that control over him which makes his response not surprising. 

"Really?" he questions me, a kindling in his eyes blazing to an inferno, "I haven't seen you command me once since you put this retched crown on my head, i doubt you'll do it now for something as nonsensical as a war council meeting. "  
I open my mouth to fire back that i would do exactly as needed to keep the throne and kingdom stable, when the Roach walks into the Court Of Shadows.

"Ah, I see our Queen has graced us with her presence, any updates from the council meeting?"  
Cardan sneers in response " It has yet to happen as our darling Queen here is continuously trying to drag me to sit through it. Sober no doubt. "

I sigh for the thousandth time. "You are the High King Of Elfhaime, what would your generals think of you if you don't show up? You have to show them interest in controlling the lower rebellious courts of Faerie"

"That's the thing, I really don't care about keeping the courts controlled. Who knows, maybe once your reign is ceased over me i will join them, wild as any of the fey." He says this as a thinly veiled threat, one he repeats often.

Technically he has the absolute right to leave as soon as our year and a day is over. It's my responsibility to find a way to keep him on the throne much longer than that. The Roach looks back and forth between us, nibbling on cheese and spiced wine. He sighs and begins to leave, leaving me and Cardan to continue our battle of wills.


End file.
